Under the Enemies Wing
by Sarah Serena Rose
Summary: After being persuaded by Vlad, the Fenton's whisk Danny off to a ghost hunting school in Wisconsin. But instead of school, he's been pulled into his enemies "evil" schemes. As childish and non-scheme-y, as they are.
1. Vlad Persuades the Fentons

A/N: These are a bunch of one-shots following Danny, Vlad and his "evil" schemes, while they are in Wisconsin. This is an AU story, but takes place before Phantom Planet. It is also a parody/humour, so I hope the characters aren't too OOC. There may be a little DxS.

_'Italics indicate thought'_

* * *

><p><em>Under the Enemies Wing<em>

_By: Sarah Serena Rose_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vlad Persuades the Fenton's to Let Danny Study at the Most Prestigious Ghost Hunting School in Wisconsin. <strong>_

Danny had thought life was going great. His school marks were slightly raising, he wasn't getting in as much trouble anymore, and he hadn't seen Vlad trying to defeat him with a doomed-to-fail plot in weeks.

That was until said man had knocked on his door this morning, sporting an evil gleam in his eyes and usual long ponytail.

When Danny opened the door, he instantly knew he was screwed.

Vlad pushed his way in, sneaking in a pamphlet the young halfa hadn't noticed, before he yelled out, "J-man! It's the V-man here!" In a fake, enthusiastic tone.

Danny had stood wide eyed, gawking at his arch-nemesis, the door still wide open.

_'What is going on? Why would Vlad suddenly come now? Not attack me and call for my...Dad?'_

Jack and Maddie Fenton had tumbled into the living room, guns in hand.

When they realized there was no threat, the Fenton's both visibly sighed in relief. But when Jack caught sight of his old college friend, a loud, "VLADDIE!" rang throughout the house.

Danny cringed slightly, one eye twitching at the scene before him. Vlad was acting very, very strange.

Maddie took sight of her son standing behind the two men. "Danny honey, can you shut the door please, a ghost might get in the house."

Danny shook his head and swiftly closed the door, wishing he could escape, but seconds later his father brought him and Vlad together in a sideways hug. Maddie chuckling at their antics.

"Been a while since we've seen you V-Man, isn't that right Danny-boy?"

The teen sighed, nodding, while covertly glaring at Vlad, a glow of green in his eyes. The other man merely grinned.

_'This isn't going to end well.'_

* * *

><p>"So as you can see, The Masters School and Ghost Hunting Academy is surely the best place for Daniel to get an education. I assure you, it is one of the newest and best places to learn the trade of ghost hunting. Considering I sponsored it myself." Vlad finished, his arms crossed and a satisfied look on his features.<p>

Both Fenton parents were considering his words while looking through the pamphlet Danny had tried to snatch from his hands not twenty minutes before. Vlad knew his plan was in the bag, the Fenton's were addicted to ghosts and surely wouldn't pass up the offer to let their son study at the best school in the country. Surprisingly there were actually other schools that actually taught this kind of stuff.

Maddie glanced at some of the pictures on the paper, "Oh my, some of this equipment looks even more advanced than ours. And that's saying something. But I don't know if I want to let my young boy go off to a school so far away." She contemplated, not wanting Danny to leave the nest and her protection.

"Oh you have no need to worry Madeline! Danny will be under great protection and I would be his mentor, making sure nothing happened to him. And if worst comes to worst you could always join us?" He added the last part with a double meaning and a seductive smirk.

Maddie, as always, paid no attention to the double meaning of Vlad's words and continued reading the pamphlet with her husband.

Vlad took a moment to gaze at Danny, the boy was glaring daggers at him because of the point blank hitting on his mother. He also knew that the mans words about not hurting him were a lie. Vlad or Plasmius, as he called himself, had been trying to take down Danny and make him and Maddie join him, so they could be a family, for months now.

But surprisingly, Vlad had other things in mind than Maddie. Gasp!

"Vladdie, I think this is a great idea! Don't you think Mads? I mean Danny can learn about ghosts and take on the family business!."

Danny and Vlad shared a look, secretly, he had already taken on his parents line of work.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Danny said, somewhat peeved. It was his future they were talking about.

"I think Jack is right Danny, I mean you can still study regular subjects, but what other schools do you know that also offer ghost hunting?" Maddie contributed.

Jack smiled. "Your mothers right son, you can improve on your ghost capturing abilities, as non-existent as they are. No offence Danny, but if you go to this school then maybe you'll be able to grow into them. Plus the V-Man here, will be there to guide you!"

Danny ground his teeth together in irritation, his parents were totally buying the whole setup.

Vlad only seemed to get more and more gloat worthy as his parents kept on agreeing to this idea.

"Exactly Jack, along with the ghost hunting classes, Danny will also be able to have the most advanced classes in English, Mathematics's and World History."

Both Maddie and Jack turned his words over in their minds, finally coming to a decision.

"He's going!" The said simultaneously, smiles on their faces.

Danny sunk lower into his seat, muttering about how the world was a cruel and unfair place. Maybe this was a way the universe was trying to tell him how karma was a bitch and he shouldn't have lied about his ghost powers in the first place.

_'Vlad must have some kind of an ulterior motive here, I mean its Vlad right?'_

The teen glanced up at the other ghost-hybrid and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Excellent!" Vlad said, doing a weird impression of Mr. Burns from _The Simpsons._ "Well, I guess Daniel could start packing and then we could be on our way. I need to speak with him for a moment anyway."

Jack's eye widened for a split second like a light bulb went of in his brain. "You know what, I'll go get some ghost equipment from the basement just in case. Care to help me Mads?"

"Of course!" She answered happily, "Sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and pack, we'll be up it a minute!"

Danny reluctantly got out of his seat and headed for upstairs, as his parents went down, Vlad following him until he made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll just wait here, do hurry young Daniel, we have places to be." He said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, yeah...Plasmius," Danny said, muttering the last part a little quieter.

Slowly walking to his room, he flung open the door and gazed angrily and a little bit sadly into his room. Well, former room.

_'This is going to suck.'_

* * *

><p>Danny made his way downstairs half and hour later, at his parents beckoning.<p>

He was dragging a large duffel bag, stuffed with various items of clothing, almost bursting at the seams at how full it was. He didn't forget to take his cellphone or laptop though, they were packed in safely. If his parents and Vlad thought he was going however many months with entertainment and a cellphone to call Sam and Tucker, they were sadly mistaken.

Still grumbling about the situation as he stomped down the stairs, Danny was faced with Vlad and his parents at the bottom, his fathers arms full of shiny metal gadgets.

"Ahh Daniel, there you are, I was starting to worry about what was taking so long." Vlad explained with a fake concern. Almost bordering sarcasm.

"Danny-boy! I have all the best gadgets you might need up there in the old cheese state! Fenton Wrist Rays, Jack-of-nine-Tails, the Booo-marange, Fenton Phones, the Ghost Gabber and of course a trusty old Fenton Thermos!" Jack excitedly ranted before dropping them into Danny's arms.

Danny staggered back a few paces, with all the weight combined from all the inventions and his duffel bag. Unannounced to his parents that he had his own person thermos packed in his bag.

"Thanks Dad."

'Thanks Dad. I am ghost, fear me!' The Ghost Gabber spat out from the pile of gadgets in Danny's arms.

Both his parents gave him confused looks and Vlad looked like he was going to burst out laughing.

Danny frowned. "It must be on the fritz again."

'It must be on the fritz again. I am ghost, fear me!' Could be heard yet again coming from the device. Danny nervously jostled the pile around and found the gadget, flicking the off switch.

"Well, now that, that's over, shall we be going?"

Danny kept on frowning at Vlad, wanting nothing more than to blast him to the moon.

"Not without a good-bye he's not!" Maddie shouted. Danny cringed at the loud voice and was almost knocked over by his mother when she tackled him in a hug, his father soon following suit. He couldn't help but grin at his parents actions, he was going to miss them. And their crushing hugs.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to miss you guys."

His mother released her grip a tiny bit, "I'm going to miss you too sweetie. And we'll always love you, no matter what!"

His dad piped up nodding, "Of course son, and never forget it!"

Danny laughed, enjoying his parents warmth before they let go and all turned towards Vlad.

He had an irritated scowl on his features.

_'Probably cause I can hug mom and he can't', _Danny mused with a grin on his face.

"Now that all the sentiments are done, we should be on our way."

Danny shifted the gadgets in his arms so he could walk better and started walking out of his house, Vlad and his parents in tow.

"Don't you forget to call us Danny! I want one every single day to make sure your doing okay." His mother chastised.

He rolled his eyes and made his way to the limo -_'Limo?'_- parked on the side of the road.

"I won't forget mom. And I love you!" Danny yelled back.

His father yelled, "By son, V-Man!"

Danny dumped his things into the back of the limo and jumped inside, marvelling at the interior. A flat screen TV was on the wall, and the seats were red and plushly. Vlad followed suit on the other side.

He watched as Vlad leaned out the window and blew a kiss, "Until next time, _Maddie_." He yelled, again paying no heed to his father.

_'Looks like he still has a thing for mom. Dammit. That is sooo creepy!'_

Danny pushed Vlad away and waved at his parents as they started driving away, sad smiles on their faces.

Vlad brushed his suit off and sat directly across from Danny, turning his head towards the window and instructing the driver to go to his castle he called home.

Danny opened his mouth, "I thought the school had a campus on the grounds?"

Vlad turned back towards Danny and raised an eyebrow.

The teen scrunched his eyebrows together and it was like an epiphany hit him.

"There's no school, is there?" He asked in a bored tone.

He should have seen it coming, this whole thing seemed quite ridiculous, he should have known Vlad was back to his old tricks again.

Vlad tilted his head in acknowledgement, "Daniel, you are smarter than I first thought! You are correct there is no school. You are now coming to Wisconsin with me to take part in my evil schemes, and you can't leave, because your parents think your learning at one of the countries best ghost schools."

"Plus, if you try to leave, I can rally up some of the ghosts from the portal who would gladly help me recapture you. There are many that would love to see you captured, me included of course."

Danny almost growled at Vlad, he was using his enemies against him. But even the young halfa knew that there was a lot more ghosts who would love to capture him than help him. He sighed knowing it would be useless to even try and leave, Vlad no – Plasmius, would come after him with an army of his enemies.

He looked up at Vlad once more and just nodded, agreeing to his terms.

Vlad chuckled, rather evilly, knowing is young companion was forced to say.

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose.

_'It seems like the sucking is about to continue.'_

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys like it so far, I was kind of hesitant about posting these one-shots at first, but I thought -what the heck, why not?- and decided to. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Vlad Tries to Recruit Followers

_**Vlad Tries to Recruit Followers**_

Danny sighed in boredom at his older companions ranting. He had his elbow on the large oak table he was sitting at and placed his head in his palm, his eyes drooping ever so often.

He had been With Vlad for a week now and was living in the humungous mansion/castle that Vlad called a home. It was quite extensive and had many wings and looked almost exactly the same as the last time he was here. His room was on the third floor, while Vlad's was on the ground level, so he basically had a whole story to himself, which was a bonus. His bed, ironically, was the one he slept before his dads high school reunion. The rest of his room had been decked out with a large flat-screen, his own person desktop and the walls were a deep blue colour.

Since he didn't really know exactly what Vlad had planned for him, he spent every night in ghost form, just in case the fruit loop decided to attack. But he figured that wouldn't happen, because Vlad had announced a truce between them on arriving to Wisconsin. Danny had just shrugged his shoulders and continued to be suspicious about the older mans behaviour.

Right now he was sitting in a lavish kitchen, one out of three. Three! Who really needed three kitchens...

But back to the point, he was sitting in a wooden chair, in one of three kitchens, listening to Vlad, who was making a fuss about how he couldn't any ghosts to join him – along with himself – into being a group who caused havoc around the city. Apparently Vlad had already tried a few methods, screaming it into his portal, knocking on various doors, (Most of which, got slammed in his face) and writing it in the swirly green portal sky.

And apparently, if any ghosts did join, they wouldn't be able to beat him to a pulp. This was the third rule on a list Vlad was making

Danny spotted the list a little ways up the table and slowly reached his hand over and dragged it towards himself in a lazy fashion.

It read:

_Vlad's list of rules to follow, (Yes Daniel, this means you)_

_ 1. Under no circumstances will Daniel be hurt while staying in my humble abode. No ghost fighting, etc. (Pranks are okay)_

_ 2. Daniel, absolutely no entering my room, NO QUESTIONS ASKED!_

_ 3. No other ghosts will be allowed to hurt, injure or get his hide to hang on a wall either._

_ 4. Daniel will call his mother once a day._

The young halfa shook his head, wondering exactly why Vlad didn't want anyone in his room. Meh, he would find that out later. *Insert sneaky grin here*

Danny squinted his eyes and tried to read the little drawing Vlad had drew beside rule number four. It was his mothers name, circled by a heart. He cringed and flicked the paper down the table, shuddering at the thought of Vlad and his mother together.

_'Nasty thoughts...'_

"Daniel, what do you think?"

The teen lounging around in the kitchen, snapped his gaze up at his name being called.

"Hun?"

Vlad sighed and did a face-palm. "Have you been listening to a word I said?"

Danny sheepishly grinned. "Honestly?" He asked and Vlad nodded. "No."

The older man shook his head and grabbed the list of rules laying on the table, pulling a pen out of the front pocket of his usual black tux.

_ 5. Daniel will listen to me when I am SPEAKING!_

Vlad gazed once again at the youngster, and, once again, shook his head in disappointment.

"Daniel, you have to stop daydreaming when I'm trying to talk about important matters!"

Danny focused on Vlad. "Why would I try and help you? You've been trying to destroy me for weeks now!"

Vlad pain no attention to Danny's muttering. "I swear, your more out of it then when that Manson girl is around."

"Hey! I am not 'dazed' around Sam. Wait...SAM! Oh-no I forgot to call her, she's gonna shoot me!"

Danny launched out of his seat with a look of horror on his face and raced down the hall, presumably to his room.

Vlad raised an eyebrow at his younger companion, not knowing the wrath of Danny's goth friend.

Also not knowing what to do about his situation, he yelled after the boy,

"Should I put up fliers?"

* * *

><p>Please leave a review, I'd highly appreciate it! :D<p> 


	3. Danny Finds Out About Vlad's

_**Danny Finds Out About Vlad's Stalker Behaviour**_

"BEWARE!" Came a voice from behind Danny as he was walking down the hall.

The young halfa turned around, eyes flashing green.

"Stop yelling!" He screamed back, severely annoyed at the Box ghost. Of all the ghosts that decided to follow Vlad, it had to be the most annoying one in the universe, besides Technus. Sometimes karma just loved to mess with him, like he was its own personal bitch. Considering the Box ghost was completely vulnerable and he couldn't do a thing about it!

Rule 6: _Daniel will not fight with any of the ghosts who decide to join me in my evil quests! Muahahaha-*cough*-haha!_

Danny scowled, that had to be, by far the worst rule on the list so far. He could have the Box ghost beaten to Timbuktu and back, but he couldn't touch him. Vlad's orders.

Meanwhile, the Box ghost floated up beside him and started laughing, rather rudely, in his face.

"Now, Now Ghost Child, no need to yell. The only reason you should yell is when I capture you, IN MY SIX SIDED CUBES OF DOOM!"

He rolled his eyes at the ghosts pathetic, melodramatic screeching.

"Is that you've got? Cause those threats are starting to get old."

The Box ghost paused for a moment, as if considering his words.

"I SHALL NEED THE ASSISTANCE OF THE DESTRUCTIVE, TERRIFYING BUBBLE WRAP!" He concluded with an arm up in the air in some sort of a battle pose.

Danny ran a hand through his hair in an agitated manner, something he was sure he would be doing more than once during his stay at Vlad's mansion.

_'What did I ever do to deserve this torture?'_

Trying to figure out why the world was being so cruel to him these days, Danny grinned in amusement when he spotted a familiar door behind the Box ghost. Vlad's room to be exact. He wanted to find out what was in there, but the list said he wasn't allowed in, plus he couldn't get in. Vlad said there was some kind of alarm system that would recognize his human and ghost signature. Unless...

"Hey, Box ghost. can you do me a favour?"

The Box ghost gave him a quizzical look.

"Why should I do anything for YOU? YOUR THE ONE WHOS TRAPPED ME IN THAT DARNED CYLINDARICAL DEVICE FOR MONTHS NOW!"

Danny gave an impish smile and sighed. Not wanting to utter the excuse that had formed in his mind, but it was the only way to get the annoying ghost in front of him to agree.

"I promise to build the biggest fort out of boxes that we can find, IF, you do me a favour."

Said ghost flew around the hall in glee. "Pinky promise?"

Danny had the greatest urge to roll his eyes, but forced it away. "Of course." He muttered uncomfortable through clenched teeth.

"Now, I want you to stealthily, go into Vlad's room and tell me whats in there that he doesn't want me to see."

"But master said that no one was allowed in his room on the list of rules!" The ghost explained timidly.

"Ahh, but the list only said that I, couldn't enter his room. Not YOU."

The plump ghost dressed in overalls turned the words through his head and nodded a few seconds later.

"I shall agree to your terms, Ghost Child."

Danny smiled, fist pumping the air and silently hurrahing in joy. But froze when he thought he had heard footsteps down the hall. Quickly looking both ways, Danny didn't see anything and shrugged. He pointing to the Box ghost and then to the door, signalling that everything was clear.

"I'll keep watch by the door, you go in. _Quietly!" _He added in an after thought.

The ghost who had an unusual obsession with boxes, nodded again and then phased through Vlad's door.

Danny leaned against the door and pressed his ear towards it, trying to hear what was going on, on the other side.

Minutes later, but what seemed like hours to Danny, the Box ghost finally phased back through the door, a paper in his hand.

"Did you find anything?" Danny asked eagerly, wanting to know if there was anything strange about his evil companion.

The ghost shrugged, "There were just hundreds of pictures, paintings and dolls of some woman throughout the room. NO BOXES OF DOOM TO CONTROL!"

Danny could have slugged the air headed ghost. "Be quiet! We don't want Vlad to know about this. Whats that in your hand?" He asked, curious.

"It is a picture of the woman, I was talking _about!" _Throwing the picture at Danny, he impatiently asked, "Can we make a fort now?"

The teen rolled his eyes and hissed at the other ghost to be more patient before glancing at the picture in his hands. Danny's eyes widened and his mouth almost dropped to the floor at the easily recognizable woman in a blue jumpsuit, who was pictured in the photograph.

"Its...its...Mom?" He whispered shocked, not that he should have been, Vlad had an unhealthy obsession with his mother. Almost worse than the Box ghosts infatuation with boxes.

Danny's face drained of colour and the picture fell out of his hands, slowly drifting to the floor. He took a glance at the box ghost, "I think that's gonna scar me for life. What a sicko! Man..."

Danny complained, walking away from the Box ghost and Vlad's room.

The Box ghost frowned. "YOU SAID WE WERE GOING TO MAKE A FORT OF ULTIMATE DOOM!"

"LATER!" Danny yelled from down the hall, trying to put as much space between himself and Vlad's room.

The Box ghost sulked, flying away from the mean boy who promised they would make a fort and phased through the floor towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile, a man came out from the shadows he was hiding in and made himself visible. A grin tight on his face. He walked up to the picture that was left on the floor and picked it up, carefully placing it in his pocket.

"I told you not to go in my room Daniel, you should have listened."

* * *

><p>AN: The updates may be coming a bit slower now, (Because of school, blah) these first few were written on a whim and posted rather quickly after editing. But I have a bunch of ideas down, so it shouldn't be that much of a wait between updates.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)

PS: Some of the chapter names may get cut off, sorry 'bout that!


	4. Vlad Eats Some Breakfast Cereal

_**Vlad Eats Some Breakfast Cereal**_

It was early. Too early. Seven o'clock to be exact.

Danny was frustrated at Vlad, he had decided to get up this damn early in the morning and stomp all the way down the stairs. Unlike him, some people do like to sleep in on the weekend!

Knowing he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep again, Danny flung the blue covers off himself and rolled out of bed. Jumping up onto his feet, he gave a large yawn and decided to see what the older fruit loop was up to.

Feeling particularly lazy today, he phased through the floor instead of walking down the two sets of stairs. Floating into the kitchen, Danny noticed Vlad leaning against the counter, eating something that looked like cereal. A _specific, _kind of cereal. Internally grinning, Danny knew the torture he was going to put Vlad through.

Sauntering up to the older ghost, he smiled innocently, widening his blue eyes in wonder.

Vlad paused in eating, spoon held halfway up to his mouth. He raised an eyebrow at the halfa still clad in pyjamas.

"Would you like something my dear boy?"

Danny smiled, eyes still wide. "Whatchya eating?" He asked, wanting nothing more than to laugh in Vlad's face.

Vlad narrowed his eyes, shook his head then proceeded to roll his eyes at the young boy.

"Daniel, have you ever, by chance, heard of a thing called cereal?" He asked, in a sarcastic tone.

"Why yes, but what kind are you eating?"

Vlad glanced at his bowl and back at Danny. He didn't catch the brand of the cereal when he was pouring it.

"I really don't know, but its actually pretty good, I'll have to remember to put it on the list of grocery's. That _you, _will be going to get."

Danny rolled his eyes, but almost hollered in laughter, it was soo ironic. Sneaking away from Vlad, he went to rummage around in the cupboards until he found the certain box he was looking for. When it came into his gaze, he eagerly snatched it with a hand and placed it on the counter. Grabbing a bowl and spoon to go with.

Walking over and reaching through the fridge door, he also grabbed the milk and busied himself with making a bowl of cereal, but making sure to hide the box from Vlad until he was ready.

Danny put the milk away and excitedly stared munching on the sugary cereal. He glanced at Vlad.

"Hey the cereal your eating is on the counter if you want to know what it's called!" He yelled before racing away into the living room with its many plush couches. Danny sat down and waited for the show to start, leaning his legs up on a table, smirk on his face.

Meanwhile, Vlad was in the kitchen and curiously wondered over to the cereal box on the counter.

Danny sank further into the couch cushions and slowly counted down.

_'Three...'_

_'Two...'_

_'One!'_

"ARGGG!" Came in a loud, irritated screech from the kitchen. Along with the sound of breaking glass.

Danny grinned, _'Bingo.'_

"DANIEL FENTON, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Vlad was in the kitchen seething at the young boy,and most importantly the box in front of him. His now useless cereal bowl in pieces on the ground. Vlad's eye was twitching as he read, the little blue bird mocking him. It said:

_**Kellogg's brand Froot Loops™ ! Follow your nose...it always knows!**_

* * *

><p>AN: Hehe...I had fun with this one. Oh...I don't own Froot loops, Toucan Sam, or Danny Phantom!


	5. Danny Goes Grocery Shopping

_**Danny Goes Grocery Shopping**_

"Cheese on sale, aisle five!"

Danny sighed, walking into the supermarket. Slightly cringing as a blast of cool air blew over him.

After yesterday mornings 'incident' with the Froot Loops, Vlad had sent him shopping, saying how it was too much of a menial job to do himself. He had rolled his eyes and had taken the list Vlad had given him.

As he was now in the store, trying to swerve through other customers, Danny drew the list out of his jeans pocket. Usual items were scribbled on the sheet, milk, eggs, apples, etc. But he grinned at the last item on the list. It was in tiny writing, as if Vlad was trying to be inconspicuous. Froot Loops. It seems that the older halfa liked the colourful cereal more than he wanted to admit.

Grinning, Danny made his way through the store piling the food into his arms, carefully jostling them ever so often, trying not to drop them all over the floor. He was almost done, when he noticed the only thing he had left was cheese. Rolling his eyes, Danny walked back towards the dairy aisle and grabbed a package of mozzarella and regular cheese.

But when he pulled his hand back, a green skinned man with a block of cheese for a hat and who had a staff in hand with an ice cream cone on top, popped his head through the shelf.

Danny's eyes widened and he jumped back in surprise, falling to the floor, all the grocery's crashing down with him. The eggs each fell, cracking against the linoleum floor. He shut his eyes at the loud squishing sounds they made, the eggs never had a chance.

"Damn." He muttered.

Many other unsuspecting customers turned to look at him, some not noticing the eggs and also slipping and falling to the black and white checkered floor. Uttering some rather choice curses along the way.

Danny knew he was in trouble and turned his gaze back to the Dairy King.

"Eggs aren't supposed to be dropped, don't ya know!"

He clenched his teeth together in annoyance.

"Yes I know that. Now why are you here? I thought you haunted Vlad's mansion?"

The Dairy King mulled over the boys words.

"Eh, there isn't exactly any cheese or dairy products to haunt, so I come here."

Danny sighed exasperated. The Kings words were true, it didn't seem like Vlad went shopping to often.

A loud noise came from behind him, it sounded oddly like someone clearing their throat. He swallowed nervously and spun around, getting up to his feet.

The store manager was standing in front of him, arms crossed, looking severely pissed.

"May I ask why you are disrupting my store?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and glanced at the abandoned grocery's on the floor.

"Well, uh...there was a ghost." He measly pointed in the direction of the dairy section and saw with a heavy heart that there was no ghost to be found.

Gazing back up at the manager, Danny gave a meek smile.

He was clearly not amused.

* * *

><p>Vlad had been working in his lab on the new and improved 2.0 Maddie program, when he heard a door slam from above. Phasing through the floor, he went up to see what Daniel had come home with.<p>

"Did you get the groce..."

He stopped mid sentence. Danny looked positively pissed. Vlad was confused, his eyebrows knit together.

"How come you don't have any food Daniel, that's what I sent you out for!"

His eyes flashed green. "They kicked me out of the store, because the manager thought I was 'disrupting the atmosphere and calmness of the shoppers'!"

Danny stormed down the hall fists clenched.

Vlad stood in the hall, eyes blinking in quick succession. A few second later he heard the temperamental teen yelling accusingly.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Moments after, Vlad saw the Dairy King come out from behind a wall.

"Eh. Was it something I said?"

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys like! I tried to keep The Dairy King sounding somewhat the same as he did in the show, but I don't know if it worked well...apparently he's Canadian. You learn something new everyday, anyway, please tell me what you think :D


End file.
